Behind A Pair of Cold Dark Eyes
by JDLuvaSQEE
Summary: A fic about Sands' childhood and why he NEVER smiles happily.
1. Death and Pain

Behind A Pair of Cold Dark Eyes By: JDLuvaSQEE

Disclaimer: Don't own OUATIM or Agent Sheldon Jeffrey Sands, so, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME 'CAUSE I'M BROKE!!!!! A/N: One-shot. I've always wondered about Sands' childhood and why the hell he never genuinely smiles happily. Warnings: violence, death, and, duh, cursing is gonna be in here (well, duh, it's Sands), so, you no like, you no read; Simple as that. Savvy? Rating: T (see warnings above) Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Angst

Crouching behind the couch in fear, four year old Sheldon Jeffrey Sands stares in horror at what he has just seen: his abusive drunkard father, Nathanial, stabbed his beloved mother, Cassandra, to death. Sweet and innocent little Sheldon's dark chestnut brown terror-filled eyes filled up with tears at the terrible loss of his mother. He slid back down behind the couch again, but his father spotted him before he could hide. His father grabbed him roughly by his dark brown hair. Sheldon screams in terror. His father bashed his head against the wall yelling, "You bastard child!!!!!! We didn't even want you!!!!!" "Mommy DID want me!!!!" Little Sheldon replied, tears streaming down his cheeks. His father slapped him hard across the face, then, continued bashing Sheldon's head into the wall. Little Sheldon was thrown across the room and slammed hard into the wall. "Boys don't cry!!! What are you, a girl!!??!!" "I'm just sensitive." Sheldon whimpered. "STOP CRYING YOU GODDAMN SISSY!!!!!!!!!!!" Nathanial shouted at his son. Sheldon did NOT like being called a sissy. "HEY, I AM NOT A SISSY, YOU FUCKMOOK!!!!!!!!!!" Sheldon retorted angrily at his father. Unfortunately, this got little Sheldon many more beatings from his abusive drunkard father that night.

A note to my readers: PLZZ REVIEW!!!! I'd really like to know if I should continue with this story. *gives a Sandsesque mischievous smile* If you do NOT review I'M SIC SANDS ON YOU!!!! *laughs insanely*


	2. Nobody Knows What It's Like To Feel

Nobody Knows What It's like to feel These Feelings By: JDLuvaSQEE

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a damn thing. A/N & Warning: This is a dark chapter. You probably know what I'm talkin' about. Savvy?

Five years later, Sheldon is trapped in his home; forbidden to go outside or anywhere except school. But, school is a nightmare, a bit like home is: people are mean to him, tease him, push and bully him around. He hates these awful feelings of depression, dejection, sorrow, rejection, anger, and worthlessness, but he also can't help feeling that everyone in the world hates him and wants him to leave forever. One night, Sheldon's father showed him how to use a gun. His father was VERY drunk and gave him a gun of his own. Needless to say, Sheldon is now an expert at using guns because of this one night and many nights after that of practicing with his gun on his bedroom walls. The worst part is: Sheldon wants to use his gun, but not on his bedroom walls. No. Sheldon wants to use his gun on himself. He wants to commit suicide. The other worst part is: Sheldon is only nine years old.

Author's Note to readers: PLZZ REVIEW OR I'LL SEND SANDS AFTER YOU ***evil demonic laughter***.


	3. Vengeful Murder

Behind A Pair of Cold Dark Eyes By: JDLuvaSQEE

Disclaimer: Don't own OUATIM or Agent Sheldon Jeffrey Sands, so, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME 'CAUSE I'M BROKE!!!!! A/N: I've always wondered about Sands' childhood and why the hell he never genuinely smiles happily. Warnings: violence, death, and, duh, cursing is gonna be in here (well, duh, it's Sands), so, you no like, you no read; Simple as that. Savvy? Rating: T (see warnings above) Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Angst

Sheldon hates his father. He wishes that his father was dead. He told his father these dark thoughts of his about his father, Nathaniel. "YOU BASTARD!!!!" Nathaniel roared at Sheldon. Nathaniel pummeled his son for it. Sheldon ran up to his bedroom, his father followed him. Sheldon grabs his gun from his pants drawer in his dresser. Eleven-year-old Sheldon turns around to face his father, aims his gun at his father. "I HOPE YOU BURN ALIVE IN THE DEEPEST CIRCLE OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!" Sheldon yells at his father. Sheldon pulls the trigger. His drunken father, Nathaniel, is in Hell.


	4. Standing Up For Himself

Behind A Pair Of Cold Dark Eyes

Disclaimer: Don't own OUATIM or Agent Sheldon Jeffrey Sands, so, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME 'CAUSE I'M BROKE!!!!! A/N: I've always wondered about Sands' childhood and why the hell he never genuinely smiles happily. Warnings: violence and, duh, cursing is gonna be in here (well, duh, it's Sands), so, you no like, you no read; Simple as that. Savvy? Rating: T (see warnings above) Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Angst

_I'm 16 years old. I can drive now and I've got my whole life ahead of me. It's been 5 years since I killed that motherfucker of a dad of mine. So, why do I still have these feelings of depression, sadness, and worthlessness? Why do I still have thoughts about committing suicide? Oh, yeah, I remember why. I'm all alone, I have no friends-not that I had any to begin with-and my dark childhood memories won't leave me the hell alone. I really wanna drop out of school because my peers are still teasing me. The only thing that's keeping me here is the prospect of a job with the CIA because of my excellent grades._ Sheldon's thoughts are interrupted by a dumb jock yelling in a singsong voice, "Hey, Sheldon!!!" Sheldon rolls his eyes and replies, "What do you want, Dickhead?" The jock, Oscar, then backhands Sheldon in the face, hard. Sheldon flies out of his seat from the force of the blow, his cheek turning red and burning. "Shut up, you worthless piece of shit!" Oscar yells at the top of his lungs. Memories of his fucked up childhood come flooding back to him as Sheldon hears those words that his father has said as he was beaten. Sheldon lifts his head up from the floor; his dark coffee brown eyes alight with fiery anger. He jumps up and starts pummeling Oscar. A crowd forms around the two. "I'M NOT A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, YOU DUMBASS FUCKMOOK!!" Sheldon screams as he beats the hell out of Oscar.


	5. Wake Me Up Before You GoGo

Behind A Pair of Cold Dark Eyes

Disclaimer: Don't own OUATIM or Agent Sheldon Jeffrey Sands, so, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME 'CAUSE I'M BROKE!!!!! I also don't own any song lyrics that I may use. A/N: I've always wondered about Sands' childhood and why the hell he never genuinely smiles happily. Oh, yeah. I have now decided that I'm puttin' in George Jung/Sheldon Jeffrey Sands slash in here. DEAL WITH IT!!! You don't it. Don't read it. BTW, things are gonna get WAY happier in Sheldon's life!!!! YAY!!!! Warnings: Cursing is gonna be in here (well, duh, it's Sands), so, you no like, you no read; Simple as that. Savvy? Rating: T (see warnings above)

27-year-old Sheldon is dancing in his two-bedroom house. He is now living in Massachusetts. He likes it here a lot. He's starting his new life here in a new place where he can forget his past. He also has a boyfriend: George Jung. He likes George quite a lot, actually. Sheldon is euphoric because he passed the test he needed to take to become a CIA agent. He's repeatedly listening to the song _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go _by Wham! from his computer.

_Jitterbug _

_Jitterbug_

_Jitterbug_

_Jitterbug_

_You put the boom-boom into my heart_

_You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts_

_Jitterbug into my brain_

_Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same_

_But something's bugging you_

_Something ain't right_

_My best friend told me what you did last night_

_Left me sleepin' in my bed_

_I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead._

_Wake me up before you go-go _

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_Take me dancing tonight_

_I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)_

_You take the grey skies out of my way_

_You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day_

_Turned a bright spark into a flame_

_My beats per minute never been the same_

_'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool_

_It makes me crazy when you act so cruel_

_Come on, baby, let's not fight_

_We'll go dancing, everything will be all right_

_Wake me up before you go-go _

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_Take me dancing tonight_

_I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah, baby)_

_(Jitterbug)_

_(Jitterbug)_

_Cuddle up, baby, move in tight_

_We'll go dancing tomorrow night_

_It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed_

_They can dance, we'll stay home instead_

_(Jitterbug)_

_Wake me up before you go-go _

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_Take me dancing tonight_

_Wake me up before you go-go, don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a_

_yo-yo_

_Take me dancing_

_(Boom-boom-boom)_

He's singing and dancing around his apartment. Sheldon stops singing long enough to call George, who is in Florida. "Hey, Georgie!" "Hey, Sheldon! How're you?" "I'm euphoric!" Sheldon replies. "Why?" George asks. "I PASSED THE TEST!!!" Sheldon responds while dancing. "ALRIGHT,BABE!!!!!! Hey, it's Christmastime, sweetie. Do you want me to come up there for Christmas? Ok, what song are you listenin' to?" "HELL, YEAH!!!!! Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham!." "THAT SONG ROCKS!!!!!!" "HELL FUCKIN' YEAH!!!! See ya when ya get here!!! I love you!" Sheldon replies. "'Kay!! I love you, too!!!!" They hang up and George gets on a plane to Massachusetts. Sheldon waits for him. He passes the few hours it takes for George to get to Massachusetts by dancing and singing _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_. George takes a taxi to Sheldon's house. When George gets to Sheldon's front door, he knocks and yells over the loud music that he can hear through the closed door, "SHELDON!!! I'M HERE!!! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR, BABE!!!!!" Sheldon dances his way over to the front door and opens it. The broad smile on his faces gets even wider and his coffee brown eyes light up with happiness. He lets George in. Sheldon goes over to his computer and turns the music down. George laughs and says, "Thank God! Now my ears won't bleed." Sheldon laughs and playfully swats at George. They hug and kiss. They spend Christmas together. Sheldon's life is finally turning around for the better.


End file.
